


Transformation Central

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, M/M, Potions AU, ishimondoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Things have gone terribly wrong since he found that book...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716766
Kudos: 27





	Transformation Central

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

How could he have been so careless?! When he first found the book whilst studying he’d assumed it had to be some sort of trick at first. He’d been there so often that he should have seen it before. The librarian had been just as baffled when he’d questioned them too and as a result he’d decided to take it with him and dispose of it later.

His curiosity had been far too much for that however. It was an old book after all and while he still hadn’t taken any of the things in it seriously he did want to at least see what sort of things the potions inside ended up doing. Perhaps it was an old science book that had been left there by mistake? There were a few talents that handled that sort of thing after all.

Never could he have predicted what would come of that decision. It had been so fast after all. Mondo had come to see him as he usually did and he’d gone into the bathroom to wash his hands while the potions cooled only to rush back into the room moments later at the sound of something smashing to see the other doubled over in pain.

Why Mondo had decided to drink one of them was beyond him but once he’d helped him onto the bed he frantically searched through the book to find what it had been, his hands shaking as his heart pounded in his chest. Never again would he be so utterly foolish as to attempt something like that again. It would have been far wiser to have tossed it out when he had the chance. Why? Why did he have to be so pathetic?

“Kyoudai… Its… Ugh… Its not yer fault… I was the one who drank the damn thing… Jus’… Jus’ don’t beat yerself up alright?”

His heart sank as he heard the pain in Mondo’s voice and he gazed towards him ashamed only to gasp as he saw what was happening to the other. His entire body was changing and the sounds he was making made it clear that if he didn’t reverse it soon that he wouldn’t be human anymore. Which was why he only hastened his pace and made sure that the other was comfortable in the process.

Not that he was able to get far before the other started acting strangely and whined at him for comfort. It was the most needy and panicked he’d ever seen the other and he couldn’t help but feel more ashamed of himself as a result. Especially as Mondo started nuzzling against him as he breathed heavily, a small smile on his features as Ishimaru gently reassured him.

The longer it took to find the cure the less likely he’d be able to change him back. And that deeply frightened him. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Mondo was stuck like that forever. The other seemed to sense his distress too because he let out a soft sound and gently bumped his head against his side before gazing up at him warmly despite how much agony he was in.

That was one thing that likely wouldn’t change. How much Mondo cared for him. It was enough to make him start apologizing and sobbing softly, the other’s warm embrace the only form of comfort. He wasn’t going to lose him… Not like this… He wouldn’t let it happen. There had to be something, anything, that could change him back.

Wait… What was that sound? It sounded like… Oh goodness no! He let out a cry of horror as he saw that the other had a tail now that was thumping against the bed along with a pair of floppy ears. He was getting shorter as well and it took all his willpower not to start breaking down even further. Now wasn’t the time to panic. He had to reverse it before he became a dog completely!

Though now that he knew what it was he should be able to find it right? He just had to remember what page he’d been looking through at the time. Not all of the potions were from that day and he’d only let the other come over to help him test them since he trusted him so much. All he had to do was find the section that handled this sort of change and he should be fine.

Though Mondo wasn’t making it easy. His behavior was becoming more and more affectionate and though it was likely due to his new instincts he couldn’t help but flush and shiver at the things he was mumbling. Please let him not remember this when it was through…

“Kyoooowooodai…”

That wasn’t a good sign. His words were starting to sound more like howls and he swore he could feel fur rubbing up against him as the other coddled him happily. As slow as the change was every minute only made it worse and he was struggling to keep going.

That is until he finally stumbled upon what he was looking for after what felt like ages and rapidly scoured the page for the antidote only to relax at what it stated. This change… It wasn’t permanent. He was only going to be a dog for the rest of the day then he should change back back by the next morning. Though it seemed that he wasn’t in pain anymore either from how he was acting and a soft chuckle left him as Mondo flopped into his lap, his strange paw-like hands in the air as he gazed up at him expectantly.

Perhaps… Perhaps this wasn’t as bad as it could have been. 


End file.
